


Wrong turn

by rapono



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Service Kazan but the service he provides are his massive fucking tits, You know how there's service dogs?, accidental motorboating, emotional support motorboating, real dumbass hours, the following tags were suggested by my friend, why did I post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Ace "Dumbass" Visconti takes a wrong turn and ends up in an awkward situation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Wrong turn

**Author's Note:**

> listen, the only reason I'm writing this is because this is basically what happened to my Ace-maining dumbass. I contemplated not posting this but fuck it, I crave validation. Don't look at me.

Well, it was just another day in the entity’s realm for Ace Visconti. He was, once again, hanging limply from a meat hook, after doing a terirbek job at trying to lose the killer. The Oni had been quick to punish his poor pallet plays and swiftly cut him down with ease.

At least it was just his first hook, and someone had gotten a generator done. 

Wimping and wincing in pain as dangled in the air, he finally saw someone approaching. Good, he wasn’t gonna be left on the hook to die, as he sometimes had been in the past.

Meg ran up to him, grunting with effort as she pulled him off the hook, Ace grimacing as it slid out of him.

“Thanks.”

Meg nodded in acknolegement. He bent down to let her work on patching up his wounds, not wanting to waste time finding a hiding spot, when suddenly his heartbeat began to pound in his ears. Meg stopped wrapping the gauze around his gashes.

“Shit, the killer's coming.”

No more needed to be said, Ace clutching his wounded shoulder as he bolted away from the hook he’d previously been hanging on. He couldn’t see the killer, the walls too tall and the killer out of sight, but by the way his heart continued to pound louder and louder in his ears, he knew they were close.

Ace, however, had not noticed his fellow survivor had ran in the opposite direction he was going in.

Turning the corner quickly, Ace didn’t see him until it was too late, as the moment he was around the corner, Ace collided into the Oni. His head slammed right into the killer's chest, Ace bouncing off and stunning himself. 

Still clutching his still bleeding shoulder wound, Ace took a moment to regain his bearings, before quickly realizing what had just happened. The Oni towered over him, red eyes boring holes into his soul, blade wet with what was likely Ace's own blood. Still slightly stunned and dizzy from both blood loss and getting decked in the head by the killer's pecs, Ace gulped and waited for the blade to once again cut through his flesh.

But it didn’t. Instead, the Oni simply huffed and continued past him, heading in the direction Ace had seen his fellow survivor running in.

Ace stood there in stunned silence, watching the killer disappear around the corner, likely following the scratch marks Meg had left behind. 

Did

Did he just accidentally motorboat a killer and live?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the "Dead end ass" crew for encouraging me to finish and post this after I gave up on it over a year ago. You know who you are.
> 
> ~~I can't believe the word count ended up being 420~~


End file.
